Work In Progress
by iloveyou8
Summary: Ulquiorra is a smart, quiet, not meaning to be vindictive person. Grimmjow is basically the opposite. They've roomed together for 6 years and now THIS happens... Yepp, they don't know what to do with each other.


_~Work in Progress~_

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine. I don't own Bleach, just this basic plot behind this one-shot.

**Info:** set in high school, modern-day time.

"Oh no. Not again. I am NOT sharing a goddamn dorm with you again this year! What's this now, the fifth fucking year in a row?"  
>"Grimmjow, refrain from your vulgar terminologies and deficiency of common understanding; it has been six years. Considering we have only shared vicinities beginning our seventh year of school. This is our twelfth year, our final year, now composed yourself."<p>

Grimmjow growled. "Yeah, another fucking year I have to put up with you. Goddamnit!" He kicked the side of the dresser that rested between two double beds.

As they progressed in years, the rooms changed minimally. In the middle school dorm building, there were still bunk beds, and there were four students to a room as well; come the high school years, there have only been two per room. There are two double beds, usually on opposite sides of the room, a dresser, a desk, two separate, very small closets, and a bathroom with two sinks, a shower and a toilet. This year though, apparently they decided to try some redecoration; they have both beds headboards against the same wall with a single dresser in the middle of them as separation. There is a length of about three inches on either side of the dresser between the bed sides. Grimmjow groaned, he could already tell he was going to lose countless things in that small opening.

They had finished setting up their room silently, keeping each others distance, not even looking at the other at all. Even that night, and the entire first semester of school, they didn't say one word to each other.

As much as he hated it, Ulquiorra became aware of what a blank, blue sticky note on the door meant during the 9th grade year. He learned to not open the door when he saw that and Grimmjow took advantage of that, more than once too. He wouldn't even have anyone in the room but the sticky note up; needless to say, Ulquiorra has spent one too many nights on the couch of the living room area of their dorm house.

Grimmjow was significantly later than usual on a dismal, overcast Thursday of October. Ulquiorra was reveling in the quiet the room gave him as he completed his homework; music playing softly in the background but loud enough to be heard even in the bathroom with the door closed (it was a small room though so that wasn't saying much.) Just as the song changed, Grimmjow burst through the door, stumbling and wiping the side of his face of a small stream of blood.

"Sleep with the erroneous female this time, Jaegarjaquez?" Ulquiorra commented without looking up from his AP calculus homework that was still far from being completed.

"Shut the fuck up. It's not like you even gotten laid since you've been here! I've probably had more girls since freshman year, then you'll ever get laid in the rest of your life."  
>"Process that sentence and correct your linguistic inaccuracies before laboring to make a conversant remark to my allegations."<br>"God, I'm so sick of all you're fucking shit! I've had it with you! You're so fucking annoying!" Grimmjow reared back and put all of his force and might into a punch that was aimed directly for Ulquiorra's head. Before Grimmjow could even get close to his body, Ulquiorra was standing up, one hand in his pocket the other clenched around Grimmjow's fist, holding it back at half arms length.

Shock and hatred coated Grimmjow's features as his face distorted to a look of complete pain. "Let me the fuck go!" He shouted through clenched teeth.

"Do not throw a punch if you cannot back up your actions."  
>Ulquiorra let him go and Grimmjow stormed out of the room; he didn't return the rest of the night.<p>

The next day, it was again, very late upon Grimmjow's return, Ulquiorra, already being in the shower, had dressed in his nighttime attire and was dilatorily studying on his bed. Grimmjow growled as the door closed and walked straight into the bathroom, only to emerge no less than an hour later. He was dressed in only a towel that covered the lower regiment of his figure.

He cleared his throat; Ulquiorra looked up from behind a pair of thin, black, rectangular glasses, saying nothing. "I- uh, I didn't know you wore glasses." He said looking away from the other eighteen-year-old who was sitting on his bed, unmoved.

"You never inquired, nor were you present enough to notice." Ulquiorra looked back to his history book.

"Okay, look, I just wanted to say sorry for, trying, to punch you yesterday."  
>Ulquiorra stiffened, shocked. Managing to keep his cool, collected demeanor, he closed the book, placing his papers and pencil inside, and brought it back over to rest on the desk. "Apology accepted. As I would also like to, apologize for making that accusation towards you."<br>"Yeah, it's fine. I was just on edge yesterday is all…" Grimmjow looked away, a slight blush creeping to his face. He and Ulquiorra hadn't talked like this since the very first fight they had back in seventh grade. They haven't really ever talked since that time at all really.

Ulquiorra took his glasses off, placing them inside the small case and setting that inside his dresser drawer. "May I inquire as to why you presented yourself as if appearing fresh from a quarrel with several people?"  
>"Well, looks like, it actually does have to do with someone I was sleeping with, his girlfriend didn't really approve of the fact that I was showing him how to butter his bread on the other side; so to speak."<br>"Ah, I see. Well I hope that, you have settled things out now, and that you are, alright." Neither of them said anything for a few minutes. That time seemed like it was dragging on for centuries though. "Well seeing as how it is so very late, and classes start early as always tomorrow, I'll be off to sleep now. Good night, Grimmjow."  
>"Ulquiorra." Grimmjow took four fast steps around his bed and over to the other boy. He grabbed hold of his small wrist and they both froze. Ulquiorra turned around moments later; a sweet blush was showing itself across Grimmjow's cheeks.<p>

It was, surprisingly, Ulquiorra who closed the distance between them, setting his lips lightly atop Grimmjow's in a cute kind of kiss. However, he pulled back after a few short seconds. In those few short seconds, Grimmjow had let go of Ulquiorra's wrist and when Ulquiorra pulled back and turned away from him, Grimmjow couldn't exactly stop him again.

So he lunged at him, Ulquiorra being turned, once more facing Grimmjow now. The back of his knee's collided with the edge of the bed, allowing them to buckle under him sending Ulquiorra's back sprawling against the bed with Grimmjow sheepishly lying on top of him. He was unnerved though, and Grimmjow took that as a sign that he was, well, so far so good.

Grimmjow looked at him, slowly inching his way closer to Ulquiorra's lips. He turned his head turned slightly to the side to match the angle that was compatible with Grimmjow's. Not waiting another second and noticing that Ulquiorra was allowing him to make the next move, Grimmjow oh-so-slowly inched his face that much closer to Ulquiorra's. When he couldn't stand the wait anymore though, Grimmjow quickly pressed their lips together again, not breaking contact this time. He parted his lips just slightly enough to tell Ulquiorra what he wanted and, again surprisingly, Ulquiorra complied. Opening his mouth, he instantaneously collided his tongue with Grimmjow's. A low groan rumbled in the back of his throat and Ulquiorra opened his eyes to see what was happening.

Grimmjow pulled back and blushed slightly, and then he sighed and got ahold of his composure. "Have you _ever_ done this before, Ulquiorra?"

"No… I cannot say that I have."

A sharp intake of breath could be heard from the man on top. "Do you," he paused, almost embarrassed. "Do you _want _to do this, with me?"  
>"I believe it would make for a good experience and it would be something fun to do, especially with you." He turned his head to the side, making sure Grimmjow couldn't see the smallest speck of color that was appearing on his pale white cheeks.<p>

Grimmjow's mind was racing. He kept on going over the past six years that they had known each other, _hated_ each other. He couldn't understand why either of them wanted this right now!

Grimmjow snapped back from his thoughts when he saw that ever so slightly prominent blush sneaking across the smaller boy's cheeks. He smiled inwardly then stood himself up.

Ulquiorra looked at him, questioningly cocking his head to the side as if to ask, 'what?'

"I figured it'd be nice if we got comfortable. I-I don't want to, uh, hurt you…" Grimmjow looked away self-consciously.

Ulquiorra nodded his head and sat up, pulling the rest of himself onto the bed and into a sitting position; he un-bunched his long, deep green pajama pants and looked at Grimmjow when he was done.

The elder of the two was looking at Ulquiorra the entire time, taking him in, noticing everything. "Take your shirt off." Then after a split second he added, "Please." Ulquiorra complied and did away with the thin, cottony white material. "Damn." Grimmjow breathed.

The boy's pale white chest was completely toned; nothing short of eight abs sitting above his waist. There was a tattoo of the number four on his left breast-plate. The black number was accented with a dark green outline; it complimented his gorgeous green eyes and the teal-green strips that ran down either of the boy's cheeks.

Grimmjow could feel himself stiffen as he examined the motionless Ulquiorra. His eyes played lower and lower until they glanced at the rim of the boy's pants; Grimmjow took a sharp breath.

It was Ulquiorra's turn. He got up, slowly, taking his time resting on the edge of the bed before standing on his feet. He walked over to Grimmjow, placing his hands at the hem of the older boy's shirt. He lifted it up gracefully; that was tossed aside to a random area of the bedroom. Ulquiorra ran his hands down Grimmjow's chest and stomach, tracing the fuzzy trail of electric blue hair that led from his naval into his pants. He stood up slightly more onto the balls of his feet, placing a kiss on Grimmjow's lips, his hands still roaming.

The eldest boy moaned from the sudden friction of Ulquiorra's hips grinding against his own. A growl erupted from his throat.

"Never done this before my ass..." Grimmjow pulled away and took hold of the thin pale wrists that were molesting his toned stomach.

"I know naught of what which you are referring to with that comment…" Ulquiorra stated without any further hesitation; a playful vibration setting itself inside of his throat.

"Tch." Grimmjow didn't say anything else.

He backed up the smaller boy onto the bed once more, letting him fall back of his own accord, Ulquiorra's head hitting the pillow with a soft **thump**.

Grimmjow pounced, his hands landing on either side of the boy's head; his knee's resting on the bed on either side of Ulquiorra's hips. He brought himself down so he was hovering just above Ulquiorra's body. Grimmjow's lips found themselves playing delicately with the ones beneath. Once more, Ulquiorra rolled his hips up into Grimmjow's groin. The man growled into the mouth under his; Ulquiorra took that as initiative to grind their hips again.

Grimmjow's hand grabbed onto the boy's hipbone, halting any further movement.

"You keep that up and you're not guna be experiencing much of anything." He purred fiercely.

Ulquiorra's eyes shone playfully. "Maybe you need a little more enticement to get things going?"

Grimmjow's mouth turned up into a sly grin. He lowered his face next to Ulquiorra's ear and whispered, "You shouldn't move too fast for a boy who's layin' on the bottom."

There was a flip in the roles; Grimmjow found himself lying on the bed with Ulquiorra straddling his hips.

Two-toned black and white lips attached themselves to the side of the blood-pulsing neck; Ulquiorra was nipping lightly along the man's collarbone. Another growl erupted from the dominating throat. Grimmjow's hands found themselves tangled in the jet black hair that was falling slightly from off of the boy's shoulders and tickling his chest. He pulled and was rewarded with a soft groan from the boy on top. Grimmjow smiled into their kiss, tugging lightly again.

Ulquiorra lowered himself so the both of their bodies were touching, but still keeping most of his weight in his hands and legs to support him.

"Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra moaned quietly.

"Fuck me…" Grimmjow growled out.

Before Ulquiorra could have a say in the matter, they once more were flipped; Grimmjow was going to be the one on top, whether the smaller man wanted it like that or not.

Silently thanking that he was still in a towel, Grimmjow could feel the cloth loosen its hold around his waist, though Grimmjow's growing 'problem' only added to the reason. He brought his hand to Ulquiorra's waist and slipped it past the rim of the boy's pants; there were no boxers to be found and again Grimmjow silently thanked whichever god was behind this.

"Hnn.." Came from Ulquiorra's pursed lips when Grimmjow ran his hand over the boys hardened friend.

Slowly, oh so very slowly, Grimmjow began pushing the deep green polyester pants past Ulquiorra's hips, down his legs till he had slipped them off and the boy lay completely naked under him. His own towel fell open, dropping to the side of the bed and down to the floor. Grimmjow could feel himself throbbing with want.

He kissed Ulquiorra again, passion and lust seeping through either of their lips. Grimmjow reached for the small hand and wrapped it, with his own, around his cock.

Ulquiorra's eyes went wide but he relaxed himself as Grimmjow began moving his hand up and down; Ulquiorra's hand being held by his, was the one touching skin though. Without Grimmjow's help, every few pumps or so, Ulquiorra would give a light squeeze to the external organ. A moan would come from the man's throat but he continued.

After a few moments, Grimmjow began pumping fast, pulling Ulquiorra's along with it. Their lips still locked in a lustful battle of dominance, Grimmjow finally let go of Ulquiorra's hand when he picked up the speed on his own. Grimmjow stopped kissing the smaller man and rested his head against his shoulder.

Ulquiorra brought his other hand into play and began fondling with the pair of balls that hung below Grimmjow's cock.

"Fuuuuckkk…!" Ulquiorra felt something in the balls constrict so he let up on the speed and put pressure at the base; Grimmjow yelped as he realized that the first orgasm had been stopped. "What the hell-?"

"Have you been enticed to a point of playing, Grimmjow?"

A smirk came from the blue-haired man when a thought came to mind.

He carried his hand up once more to Ulquiorra's member, placing ghost touches upon the strained piece of body. Ulquiorra's eyes fluttered shut and Grimmjow brought his face down to the pale chest below him. Soft kisses were placed here and there, leaving small areas where saliva lay, getting cold as soon as the mouth was removed.

Grimmjow kissed the hardened pink nipple and licked at it playfully. As soon as he moved his head away and the air hit it, the bud perked up, becoming even harder. He did the same with the other one, earning a moan from the boy.

His ministrations continued down the pale body. Upon reaching Ulquiorra's belly button, little nips could be felt around the circular opening.

"Mmmmh.." Ulquiorra moaned. Grimmjow decided it was time to play then. His mouth moved directed to the cock that was resting just slightly lower. His tongue darted out and licked the top, precum already exerting itself from the tip. The same sensation Ulquiorra felt on his nipples shot down to his nether-region and Grimmjow swallowed him whole, deep throating him instantly. "Ahh!" Ulquiorra jerked his hips upward but Grimmjow held his hand flat against his abdomen, pushing to keep the boy down.

His skillful mouth molested the throbbing member and he felt his own dick hardening to a point of pain; a groan shook from within his throat and Ulquiorra saw white. Grimmjow barely had time to register that he had made the boy cum (completely the opposite of his original intentions.) But he didn't stop himself from cleaning it up. He moaned again at the unique taste of the man under him; it was something between sweet and salty, like the perfect combination thereof.

Grimmjow removed himself from the softening cock and made his way back up to Ulquiorra's mouth.

"You taste amazing." He purred, latching onto the colored lips again.

Ulquiorra could feel himself getting hard from tasting himself on the older boy's lips. Grimmjow removed his lips from the one below and attacked the vulnerable neck, going straight for the crook. Ulquiorra craned his neck to the side to give Grimmjow better access to assault the delicate skin.

He reached down for the strong hand that lay dormant on the number four tattoo on his left breast; bringing it back to him mouth, Ulquiorra sucked Grimmjow's index and middle finger into his cavity. His tongue coated the two digits greatly with his saliva while at the same time, turning Grimmjow on so much, he stopped biting Ulquiorra's neck and pulled the finger out forcefully.

Another growl was emitted low in the blue haired mans' throat. "Are you trying to make things more difficult than they already are? I'm guna pop before the fun really starts."

"Maybe you should allow the fun to begin then so you don't, hmm, pop?" Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow and the smallest smirk imaginable came to play across his lips.

"You're irresistible…" Grimmjow growled into Ulquiorra's ear.

His hands moved slowly, delicately, over Ulquiorra's body making their way down to his thighs. Once they had found their place, he gently picked up his right leg resting it against his shoulder. The uke looked up cautiously, unsure of what to expect. Grimmjow, on the other hand, looked slightly concerned. He had his other hand resting behind Ulquiorra's left knee and holding that leg against his own side. Leaning down to touch their lips he whispered,

"Look at me, don't think about this and just keep kissing me." Grimmjow didn't move until he had received a nod of understanding from the lower man.

Once more Grimmjow laced his own with the two-toned mouth before him. Slowly, he began to push himself into the man underneath him. There was a sharp intake of breath and a shaking feeling afterwards. Ulquiorra's eyes were squeezed together tightly and his teeth were clamped hard on his bottom lip. "Kiss me." he stated blankly to Grimmjow. This was also interpreted as 'move,' which was also done gladly.

At a slow and steady pace Grimmjow rocked in and out of Ulquiorra, watching his facial expression with great care while at the same time attempting to be a distraction with his lips. It took a few minutes before things settled in and Ulquiorra could handle what was happening.

His eyes relaxed and Grimmjow pulled away from his mouth, licking the dollop of blood that was forming on his bottom lip.

"You okay now?" Grimmjow asked, a hint of sincerity piercing his voice. Ulquiorra only nodded and adjusted himself into a more comfortable position.

He rotated his hips slightly, both eyes shooting open. Grimmjow stopped, concerned. "Do that again…" Ulquiorra whispered.

A small smile graced the blue haired man's lips. He pulled out almost completely, knowing exactly what Ulquiorra was referring to, and plunged himself back in. The smaller pale boy's eyes fluttered open, his back arching off the bed. He reached up to grab hold of Grimmjow's hair, tugging him down to lock their lips together. Soft moans were finding their escape from Ulquiorra's throat.

"Ulqui-" Grimmjow only managed to sputter out before he hit that same spot again, more forcefully this time.

Ulquiorra threaded his hands into the bright blue hair above him and tugged at it, earning a groan from his seme.

"Grimm-" He nipped at the bottom lip, telling Grimmjow to open his mouth and thrust his tongue into the cavity. Grimmjow was still occupied hammering into Ulquiorra, making his see stars with what he was doing. He smirked against the thinner lips and slid his hand down the small, toned, pale chest. Thrusting in, giving a swirl to his hips and pulling out manically, Grimmjow decided to up the ante. He wound his hand around the man's cock below him and finding his rhythm almost automatically, began pumping up and down at the same speed his was pushing himself into the body below him.

Ulquiorra's hands went lip, the feeling in his body and the sensations he felt coursing through him were skyrocketing! He felt a shutter in his stomach as his toes curled back came off the bed. Grimmjow had his head resting against Ulqui's shoulder because his strength was all being used to plow back and forth into the lover.

"Do you, like this?" He asked breathlessly into Ulquiorra's ear. A shiver ran down the pale man's spine, he answered with a soft "Hnn.."

Grimmjow's pace slowed slightly, he felt himself coming upon his release. Ulquiorra wasn't far behind, he insides were churning with want and his walls were clamping tightly on Grimmjow's member. "Do you like the feeling of me inside you?" Again there was the soft moan as the taller man thrust into that oh-so-happy spot of Ulqui's.

"That feeling, of me being so far inside, you can feel it in your stomach…"

"Ahhh…!" Ulquiorra yelled when Grimmjow bit his earlobe. "More. I want it more!" was the response that came out with panting breaths. "I want you." Ulquiorra stated matter-o-factly.

That was all it took to throw Grimmjow over the edge. He came inside the other boy so violently he felt him own insides shake. Ulquiorra, after feeling Grimmjow release in him made him come as well; Grimm's hand and their stomachs were covered in his seed. Both boys were panting, out of breath and sweating. Grimmjow slowly pulled himself out of Ulquiorra, noticing the wince the uke made as he completely extracted himself.

"I feel…"

"Empty?" Grimmjow finished for him. The younger man nodded his head quickly, his eyes opened only to small slits. "Turn on your side."

Ulquiorra complied and turned, lying his legs down gently on the bed as to allow the blood to circulate again. A soft moan came from between his lips as Grimmjow lay beside his and gently pushed himself back into Ulquiorra. A sigh came from the both of them as they became comfortable in each other's arms.

"Ulquiorra, I- What are we? To each other I mean?" Grimmjow asked sleepily and cautiously.

"We're a work in progress Grimmjow."

~_fin~_

_Signed, roo._


End file.
